The Power of Love
by amblewat
Summary: It is after Harry Potter’s sixth year at Hogwarts. He started dating Ginny Weasley Christmas and his life for once is not so bad until he returns to Privet Drive and he realizes that the final battle looms.Can he discover the Power the Dark Lord knows not


This story is the first of five in a series I wrote of my Harry Potter Love and Family series…I actually wrote this story along with another later in the series. All of my stories are written from after Order of the Pheonix….A lot of people have liked my work but others haven't. I always welcome good reviews and reviews with constructive criticism…however…no flames…these are stories that took me fours years to write. Thanks Amber

Chapter 1 Hurricane Ginny

Harry Potter had been home from Hogwarts for about 10 seconds when his summer after his sixth year quickly became very unpleasant. Since there was no greeting party at Kings Cross, Harry gathered that his Uncle wanted to make up for lost time. Uncle Vernon once again put a padlock on Hedwig's cage and locked him in his room with his trunk. Harry thought well at least I can work on my potion's essay. He then noticed that his room was even smaller than when he left it. ODD, that's until he opened the 'new' door and discovered that it was a loo. He frowned and tried to open the door parallel to his and it was locked with a deadbolt. That is when Dudley came in and said, "Yeah mum and dad had the loo installed over Christmas you like it? Do you mind I have to go?" Before he could come up with a smart aleck remark Dudley pushed him out the door. Harry sighed, I guess that means that I am a prisoner here until someone comes and checks up on me.

That had been two weeks ago. Aunt Petunia slid stone cold soup under the cat flap usually once a day, sometimes twice if she was in a good mood. He had lost a lot of weight and had dark circles under his eyes. He had not heard from any of the order members, Ron, Hermione, or Ginny. Hermione he understood because she went on holiday with her parents but not hearing Ron and especially Ginny concerned him. He pulled out his photo album and sighed he turned to the page that had a picture of Hermione and Ron on one side and him and Ginny on the other. It was taken last year at Christmas at the Burrow. It is when he asked Ginny to be his girlfriend and when Ron and Hermione officially gotten together as well. I had been a magical Christmas.

A loud screech got his attention he looked up and saw an agitated Hedwig. He stood up and stroked her feathers through the bars, "I know girl as soon as someone comes to check on me or I turn 17 I will let you out. I promise."

That is when he heard tapping on his window. He looked and saw a brown eagle owl sitting on the window sill behind the bars. He opened his window and the owl flew in. Hedwig gave it a reproachful look but did not squawk. Harry saw the letter attached to its leg and immediately recognized the handwriting. He shut his window so that the owl would not take off and took off the letter.

Dearest Harry,

I am so sorry that I have not written until now but Errol died and we had to wait to get another owl until dad was paid again. This is our new owl her name is Hera. But guess what. Fudge has been given the sack and the whole ministry is in chaos. Dad has been nominated to succeed him and he is heavily backed by Dumbledore. Dad is thinking that Madame Bones will get the position because she has been there for so long. We will see.

Also Bill is getting married to Fleur in August and you are invited. We will get to dance the night away. I hope you have practiced. Pravati warned me that she had to steer last time. No pun intended. Fred and Angelina are engaged and so are Katie and George. Percy of course got married to Penelope last year. Charlie is still a bachelor. Did you know that Ron went on holiday with Hermione and her parents they will be back in two weeks? They took pig with them so hopefully they will write.

Are you okay? I am so worried. Are the muggle's treating you alright? Is Hedwig alright? I thought you would have written by now. I love you and miss you. It seems like that last kiss on Hogwarts Express was decades ago. Please write back! You'd better.

Love,

Ginny

PS: If you don't I will assume the worst and come and hunt those muggle relative of yours down.

Harry pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote:

My Darling Ginny,

I am so sorry that I worried you but I had no way to write because my relatives have locked Hedwig in her cage again. I am sorry about Errol but this owl is quite nice. Anyway, I am happy for Bill and Fleur it was a long time coming wasn't it. I am not surprised at Fred and Angelina but I was clueless about Katie and George you will have to bring me up to speed on that.

Well I would be lying to you if I said that I was fine. The truth is that I am miserable. The muggle's renovated while I was gone and put a connecting loo between mine and Dudley's bedroom. My room is half the size it used to be. Plus this gives them the capability to lock me in. Aunt Penunia slides soup under the cat flap at least once a day, twice if I'm lucky. I drink a lot of water.

I miss you like mad and I can't wait until Bill's wedding or when ever your dad or mum decides to get me out of here. I know I cannot leave until my 17th birthday because of what Dumbledore said at the end of this term but I can hope. In the meantime I will just have to dream about you and Ron and Hermione it is our memories that keep me from going insane.

I love you so much,

Harry

He attached his letter to Hera and she took off out the window. He watched Hera fly away in the moon light. He lay down and took off his glasses, ignoring the hunger pains in his stomach he fell into a fitful sleep.

*

Ginny was washing dishes at the burrow the next morning. She was in a pair of white cut offs a black tank top and her feet were bare. She had her hair in a messy pony tail. Her mother had gone to help Fleur with wedding plans and her father was at work, so she was alone tending to the morning chores. She was pleasantly surprised when Hera flew threw the window with a letter. She jumped and ripped it open and handed her a piece of her bacon from her dinner plate. As she read she got more and more angry. She put the letter down on the table and headed straight to the fireplace and said, "Dumbledore's office Hogwarts."

She felt her head spin and then stop. She saw the headmaster at his desk studying a piece of parchment. "Headmaster!"

He looked around and smiled, "Miss Weasley what do I owe the pleasure of this early morning call."

She gave Dumbledore the evilest look she could muster, "I'll tell you what the Dursley's have locked Harry in his bedroom and Hedwig in her cage. I AM going to go get him and you will give me permission to use magic until 8:00 PM tonight. Or I will come and find you and hex you into next week and that is a promise."

Dumbledore raised and eyebrow, "Very well until 8:00 PM tonight Miss Weasley. But I must insist that you not hex the Dursley's we don't need that accidental reversal squad dispatched to Privet drive again."

Ginny said, "Fine." She left the fire and grabbed a larger amount of floo powder. She spoke clearly "Arabella Figgs." She was gone in a flash of green flame.

*

Harry was sitting at his desk in front of his window reading his Defense Against the Dark Arts text book he could see a pretty red head walking down the side walk. He sighed, and thought everyone with red hair looked like Ginny to him. Then he did a double take when the girl stopped by the mail box and looked up to see Harry in his room she turned crimson. That is when Harry realized that it was Ginny and she looked ready to kill uh oh. Thank god she is not mad at me. At least I hope she isn't. She gave him a reassuring smile and marched up the walk. Harry grinned, "Oh boy Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudders you'd better look out because here comes Hurricane Ginny."

*

Ginny did not think she could get angrier at the Dursely's until she saw Harry's bedroom window with bars on it. She saw his look of surprise and a tentative smile. She laughed he probably thinks he is in trouble. She smiled at him and he smiled back. She marched up the lane and tried the door. It was locked. She pulled out her wand and said, "Alohomora."

The door unlocked and she walked in. When the door opened the Dursley's were shocked to see her standing there. Dudley was giving her an appraising look but his parents wore identical looks of shock. Vernon spoke, "Who are you?"

Ginny pulled out her wand and levitated them to the ceiling, "WHO AM I! I think the better question is WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! You bloody heathen! How dare you treat Harry the way you do. You are supposed to be his family. Families are supposed to love and support each other. YOU used to lock him in a bloody cupboard, now you lock him in his room and only give him soup to eat. HOW DARE YOU!"

Vernon turned purple, "Now see here you little bitch let us down and get the hell out of my house."

Ginny gave him an evil smile, "If you can get down Mr. Dursley by all means try and kick me out." She turned on her heel and marched up the stairs.

Vernon yelled, "You don't have a key for his locks he isn't going anywhere."

Ginny stopped at the steps and said, "I don't need a key when I have my wand. I got special permission to use magic to get Harry. Don't muck with me Dursley. You will come to learn that Weasley's have a short fuse."

She climbed the remainder of the stairs and found Harry's door and used the unlocking spell again. Harry opened the door and pulled her into his room. She found herself in Harry's arms and his mouth was on hers. They were lost in there embrace. They broke apart when a loud screech was heard. Harry grinned, "Sorry girl, Gin can you let her out. I am going to pack really quickly."

She waved her wand and Hedwig soared out of it and through the window. She then waved her wand and everything folded neatly and flew into his trunk. She shrank it and Hedwig's cage and put them in Harry's pocket. "There all done." She smiled and kissed him again with more passion.

Harry broke the kiss and kissed her shoulder. "Merlin I've missed you. Then Harry took her hand and they walked out the door. Harry saw his relatives on the ceiling and laughed. He pulled her into a kiss (because he knew it would piss them off) and said, "Remind me never to get on your bad side dear."

She narrowed her eyes and said, "You get on my bad side Potter and you will be hexed into next week and beaten to a pulp." Then she pointed her wand lazily, "Finite Incantatum."

The Dursley's fell to the ground and the happy couple hurried out the door laughing before they could recover. Harry yelled, "I won't be back."


End file.
